You're The Only One
by LovelyBirdy
Summary: When her romance-novel life with her prince charming, Austin Moon went crashing down when she caught him kissing another girl. /One-shot


**Ahh, so it has been a while since I posted a story in :D**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one-shot ~**

* * *

Everybody knows that cliché story where two best friends of the opposite gender falls in love and finally get to have that romantic kiss in the end? That was my life.

Austin Moon was my best friend ever since he stole my song and we've been inseparable since. Then of course, being the teenage boy that he was, he dated a bunch of girls and at first, I was completely nonchalant about it, until I wasn't. I started having that stupid feeling in the pit of my stomach called jealousy and from that on, I knew I had some affection towards Austin.

Then life went on without him acknowledging my feelings and it went fine. Until I accidentally confess my feelings when he was asleep (when he wasn't really). Afterwards he told me he felt the same way then the big kiss happen.

We have been dating for a year now, but we passed those awkward stages of relationship. Austin and I are comfortable with each other. However, we're one of those couples who doesn't exchange I love you's because those words are not meant to be thrown around. We promised each other that we would say it when we are ready. My life was a romance novel. I loved every bit of it.

Until he kissed Brooke Jefferson.

Let's recap.

Brooke Jefferson was the nicest girl you could ever befriended. She was pretty, gracious and smart. A complete package for the 'girl of your dreams'. She melts every guy's heart that she passes by, even Austin.

Every time I asked him about it, he would always reject and told me all the sweetest things that could make me blush and at the end of the day, I was always convinced by Trish that I was just delusional, scared of losing him. I believed it.

Thereafter, I found out from Dez that Austin got a next door neighbour who was a total babe. Austin was my first boyfriend so I didn't know how to react to this. Should I ignore or find out who was this...babe? I went for the latter. And of course, the next door babe was Brooke.

Trish suggested that I shouldn't overreact to it and have no doubt in Austin and so I did. However, a few days later, Steffany, from my chemistry class told me that Austin had been cheating on me with Brooke. Being new to this girlfriend thing, I decided to comfort him about it.

"You can't possibly believe that, Ally." Austin would say every time. "Besides, I heard Steffany isn't so fond of Brooke because she got a higher grade than she did."

"You're right. I am sorry."

It was always me who apologized for accusing him of such thing.

The thing was, I couldn't stop being paranoid. Trish found out that Brooke had been tutoring Austin for a couple of weeks then and they had been riding the school bus together. I got pretty upset at that. Why didn't he ask me for tutoring? I am doing pretty well at school and I was his girlfriend, so why did he ask Brooke instead? I convinced Trish that she was just making all this up but really, whether I wanted to admit it or not, I was trying to convince myself. Later, I found out that Trish wasn't lying. I called him the night before his gig – it was our routine – to wish him good luck and how he would do great on stage. But it didn't happen like that. He didn't even pick up the phone and when I questioned him about it the next morning, he claimed that he and Brooke went out to a cafe to study and he forgot his phone at home.

Ever since that, I found it harder to trust him. My own boyfriend.

Austin didn't call me everyday like he used to. Sometimes he comes late for practices. At school at lunch, when I finally have him all to myself, he doesn't listen to me with full attention anymore. He eyes Brooke and smiles at her from afar. I felt neglected day by day.

"_Ally, I am your best friend even if I am your boyfriend, so you can tell me anything." _He told me over and over again.

"Hi, Austin." I called him one night.

"_Ally. Hey, isn't it late already?_" His tone sounded tired and I felt guilty for calling him late at night.

"Yeah, I am sorry."

I could hear him shifting from his possible sleeping position. "_What's up, Ally? You alright?" _

_No. _"Yes. I just wanted to ask you something."

"_Sure." _

I didn't know how to begin. Would he be mad if I keep bringing this up to him? "Are you cheating on me with Brooke?"

He didn't answer right away, which made me tense and worried. _"Ally, I would never do that." _

"I know, but everyone's been telling me-"

"_Trust me, Ally. Please."_ He cut me off and how could I still accuse him of cheating when he was being so cute?

"I'm sorry. I was just being paranoid."

"_I understand. Now go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Good night." _And with that, the conversation ended.

But why did I still feel some unease?

Soon after that, we got into a fight about it. He said he was sick of my paranoia and he thought I didn't trust him like a girlfriend should. But it was true. I _didn't _trust him. How could I trust him when I could see with my own eyes that he was indeed interested in another girl?We didn't end things though. It was the longest fight we had ever gone through. I realized that I couldn't live without him caring for me.

I was going to apologize to Austin because I couldn't take it anymore but Trish held me back. She believed it would make me look coward and desperate. That time, I didn't listen to her.

"Austin, I am sorry." I apologized when he entered Sonic Boom.

"You know I came here to apologize to you, right? I shouldn't have said those things. I'm sorry." He spoke as he embraced me with a hug I had been longing. "I hate it when we fight."

"Me too." I said on his chest.

Things were normal again and I became less suspicious and it was almost like a romance novel once again.

Almost.

Back to when I caught him kissing Brooke Jefferson in the school hallway after school. He was suppose to drive me home to Sonic Boom but he wasn't where he was suppose to meet me, so I looked for him.

To be honest, I wasn't exactly surprised when I saw them kissing. I felt like it would happen sooner or later. But it still hurt. Badly.

I dropped my books I had held in hand and that caused them to separate (finally). I was already in tears. Austin turned to me and he was dead in his track, his eyes full of horror. I managed to grab everything I dropped and left before he could catch up to me.

I heard him yell my name over and over again and I could feel him getting closer. But I kept running until I catch the last bus at the bus station and got away from him. From the bus window, I catch a glimpse of him with my watery eyes, trying to pull his blonde hair in frustration.

For a week straight, he kept calling on the phone and kept coming by Sonic Boom. My dad took over my shifts for that whole week and made sure Trish was on my side the whole time because he didn't know how to deal with this kind of situation. At the end, I turned my phone off and tried to avoid any interaction with him.

Austin wouldn't leave me alone at school. He would always wait for me after my classes but somehow I always found some way to duck him.

"Ally please!" Austin yelled in the hallway, making every student in the corridor turned their eyes to us. Oh, how I hate the spotlight.

"No, Austin. Please leave me alone." I kept walking as I felt tears starting to come out of my eyes. But he was too quick.

"You need to hear me out as I explain." Austin begged as he caught my hand.

"There's nothing that you can explain! I saw you and her with my own eyes. I am not blind!" I was screaming now. I hated being aggressive to him but I had to be strong.

"Ally-"

But I was already making my way towards the ladies' room.

I wasn't sure whether our relationship ended because we never made it official that it was over. I didn't want to. He didn't want to. He finally stopped calling when he realized I was never going to hear his explanation. I hated to admit it, but I miss him like crazy.

But I did apprehend that I am indeed in love with Austin Moon. Me, Ally Dawson, is in love with Austin Moon. And I didn't realize it until I was scattered to pieces when I saw him kissing another girl. What was the point, though? I shed every last tear in my body for him but he doesn't love me.

The only way to feel better was to eat fruity mint swirl whilst I play the piano. Trish knew I needed some time on my own so she went out to go look for a job.

There were so many mixed feelings inside me but I couldn't make a song out of it. I just hit random keys on the piano and eat my ice cream until there was nothing left.

"Ally?" A voice called. I recognize that voice anywhere. I turned around to see Austin leaning against the door of the practice room, anxiously.

When I didn't respond, he continued speaking. "What is happening between us?"

I stood up but stayed in my spot. "Are you breaking up with me?" I asked back.

"I would never." He convinced me with full belief.

"Then why did you-"

"Please let me explain and don't make a peep of a sound till the end, okay?"

I nodded.

"I wanted to see if what we have here is real. Brooke was pretty. She gets me and she laughs at all my lame jokes. I could see she has feelings for me. I mean, you know, who doesn't?" I rolled my eyes at this. "But you know what I realized? Every time she's around, the only person in my mind is you. You understand me more than Brooke does." He was looking at me with his brown orbs as he paced closer to my position.

"Then when she kissed me, I thought maybe I would feel sparks. But the only person I feel sparks with is you. Heck, I feel fireworks!"

Austin took my hands and placed them in his shoulders. "And after, I know that the only person I am in love with is you, Ally. You're the only one."

With that, he closed the gap between us and kissed me senseless. It wasn't long but it sure meant a lot for the both of us.

As he let go, he looked at me with his brown eyes, full of hope. "I love you too, Austin."

He sighed in relief. "Good. Because you're a much better kisser than Brooke." Austin pecked my lips for a second, "and your lips taste like fruity mint swirl."

* * *

**how was it? I wouldn't mind some criticism or improvement :D **


End file.
